Compréhension
by GlitterHeaven
Summary: TRADUCTION. Dans la vie, il y a la mort. Dans la mort, il y a la vie. Demande juste au soleil. Suivons Godric dans le soleil. Adaptation de l'épisode 9 de la saison 2 de TB.


_Voici la traduction d'un OS qui m'a beaucoup plu…_

_Il s'agit de « __**Understanding**__ » (.net/s/5704533/1/Understanding ), de l'auteur __**pixiegiggles**__. ( .net/u/2053614/pixiegiggles )_

_J'ai fait de mon mieux avec la traduction, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Je trouve que le texte est bien plus beau en anglais, qu'on ressent bien plus d'émotions… Mais c'est sans doute aussi parce que j'ai vu cette fameuse scène en anglais et que j'ai fondu en larmes._

_L'auteur et moi ne prétendons avoir aucun droit sur les productions d'HBO, « True Blood », ou sur les séries d'aventures de Sookie Stackhouse._

_Je tiens tout particulièrement à remercier l'auteur pour avoir pris le temps d'écrire cette fabuleuse histoire et de m'avoir autorisée à la traduire pour la faire partager._

_J'espère qu'elle vous plaira autant qu'elle m'a plu et que vous en ressortirez aussi bouleversés que moi…_

* * *

**Compréhension**

_In time of daffodils (who know_

_The goal of living is to grow)_

_Forgetting why, remember how_

_E. E. Cummings_

* * *

« Je vais rester avec lui », te dit-elle, attrapant ta main à la limite de ton monde.

Et tu la prends.

Parce que tes mains, tremblantes et engourdies, engloutissent les siennes, si petites, solides et chaudes, même si son cœur s'ouvre pour loger le tien, l'enveloppant.

« Aussi longtemps que ça prendra. » Sa promesse est tout juste un souffle, flottant dans l'aube. Pourtant, d'une certaine façon, ça te cloue sur place, alors que tes pieds te forcent à t'éloigner.

Et donc, tu la prends.

Elle regarde le ciel s'éclaircir en prenant place derrière lui.

Le Magnifique.

Quand il l'a sauvée, elle a pensé pendant une fraction de seconde, avant que la réalité ne revienne à elle, qu'il était vraiment un ange. Il avait juste le même air que dans ces vieilles peintures – chérubins et visages de bébés, avec cette lueur délicate qu'elle seule pouvait voir. Petit et modeste, mais avec une terrible puissance. Une douce puissance.

Ce soir-là, le monde bascula. Elle vit que Dieu ne vivait pas dans une église, mais que c'était bien le cas des monstres.

Cette nuit-là, les monstres se transformèrent en anges.

Maintenant, lorsqu'elle regarde le Maginifique, se tenant à son autel et revêtu de sa toge blanche, elle devait se rappeler qu'il n'était évidemment pas un ange.

« Ça ne prendra pas longtemps », dit le Magnifique, avec cette voix basse et douce, qui donne sans prendre, qui assure sans supposer. Si 2000 ans lui ont appris quoi que ce soit, c'est qu'il n'y a pas de vrai ou de faux – la perception arrive seulement en ombres de compréhension.

Même lui, et surtout lui, sait que la magie, active dans le monde profane, doit vivre avec les lois de ce monde. Il ne peut pas braver la nature, il peut juste la tromper. Il ne peut pas être mortel, naturel, mais ses années sur cette terre ne l'ont pas fait _non_-naturel ; à la place, elles l'ont rendu _super_naturel. Avec chaque jour passé, son corps apprit à tromper la nature de plus en plus – il crût plus froid, plus fort, plus rapide ; ne rompant pas les lois de la nature, mais les multipliant. Et maintenant, alors qu'il était temps d'équilibrer l'équation – de payer le déficit qu'il a accumulé – il savait que chaque seconde où il avait lésé la nature multiplierait la rapidité avec laquelle il brûlerait.

Elle le regarde et acquiesce. Il n'y a pas besoin d'explications.

Elle peut ne pas être capable d'expliquer pourquoi elle a besoin d'être là, avec lui. Elle peut ne pas comprendre le monde au-dessus duquel ils se tiennent, où la belle et la bête, ami et ennemi, vie et mort s'étaient transformés au-dessus de sa tête. Mais d'aussi loin, elle était sûre de savoir.

Elle fait un pas en avant.

« La partie avec la Communauté n'était pas très intelligente. », lui dit-elle avec son ton le plus doux. Non pas parce qu'elle pense qu'elle met l'accent sur quelque chose qu'il ne savait déjà, mais parce que ça devient une vérité seulement au moment où ça prend vie sur tes lèvres.

_Ne le savais-tu pas ? Que la bête allait se retourner contre toi, et te mettre en pièces ? Tu ne peux pas aller contre sa nature. Pas pour longtemps en tout cas._

Il lui dit qu'il l'a fait parce qu'il pensait que ça allait tout arranger. Non pas parce qu'elle ne le savait déjà, mais parce que maintenant, enfin, il voit à quel point il a été naïf de croire qu'il pouvait tromper la nature. La nature humaine a été beaucoup plus dure à berner que la stupide pulsation de la terre.

« Est-ce que tu crois en Dieu ? » Ses grands yeux ronds dansent avec habileté, distants. Il ne pense plus comme un vampire, il ne peut donc pas cacher assez sa souffrance et sa peur. Pas de façon convaincante en tout cas.

Elle se perd presque elle-même dans la beauté de ces yeux noisettes – un impossible mélange de puissance et de vulnérabilité, de tristesse tempérée de résignation et d'acceptation. Déjà, une lumière écrasante illumine ces yeux-là… ça la fait penser à d'autres yeux plus clairs – elle avait toujours pensé que c'était des pierres glacées, mais maintenant, elle hésite pour cette hypothèse, plus tout à fait sûre. Mais elle la rejette.

Elle est reconnaissante qu'il lui ait posé une question sur quelque chose qu'elle connaît vraiment – seulement trop bien. Finalement, elle peut jouer le héros, le guerrier, l'ange.

Donc, elle lui répond avec un oui inébranlable, bougeant ses lèvres et hochant la tête en signe de vérité.

Il est à la fois satisfait et effrayé de sa conviction. « Si tu as raison, comment pourrait-il me punir ? »

Il ne s'attend pas vraiment à une réponse, et est plus qu'étonné lorsqu'elle se dresse et la lui donne. Il commence à vraiment la voir.

Elle finit par comprendre. Elle voit son monstre, et elle va le tirer jusqu'aux portes de la terreur, et tuer la bête. Parce qu'il l'a fait pour elle. Et parce que l'obscurité n'empêcherait jamais la lumière de tant de beauté. Et parce qu'elle le peut.

Alors, elle le lui explique, avec vénération, et patience, et amour, que Dieu ne punit pas – il pardonne.

Il ne peut pas la croire, mais il le veut. _Le monstre peut-il jamais apprendre à voir, à reconnaître, sa propre beauté ?_ « Je ne le mérite pas », lui dit-il. « Mais je l'espère. »

« On espère tous », lui assure-t-elle, et déglutit difficilement – en réalisant que chacun d'entre eux ne peut faire qu'espérer, et le bonheur qui vient de la générosité et du profit de cette connaissance.

Mais avant qu'il ne se laisse partir, il a besoin de réparer ce qu'il va bientôt détruire ; il ne serait jamais capable de se pardonner lui-même si le prix de son intégrité devait coûter autant.

« Tu prendras soin de lui ? » Il veut défier l'espoir.

Elle ne peut même pas imaginer apprivoiser cette bête, contrant la nature. « Tu sais comment il est », lui répond-elle en haussant les épaules, même si elle sait qu'elle ne sera pas capable d'éviter son devoir. Non pas qu'elle en ait envie non plus.

Mais ça anéantit le Magnifique, le mettant à terre. Et elle ne peut en supporter la vue et la sensation et l'odeur.

Alors, elle expliquera, et il comprendra. Tu ne peux pas combattre ta nature. Tu ne fais que perdre à la fin. Peu importe quel guerrier fort et courageux tu pourrais être.

Lorsque ça commence, ils se regardent l'un l'autre, attendant que la roche avant les eaux glissantes ne les arrache dans le courant rapide et écrasant.

Il soutient son regard, mais il ne peut la distraire de la fumée qui s'élève et l'entoure. C'est la fin, et ils le savent tous les deux.

Maintenant, c'est à son tour à elle d'être effrayée, et au sien de prendre l'épée. Pour elle. Parce qu'elle en a besoin, qu'elle le mérite.

Et parce qu'il le peut, il le fera.

La peur monte dans sa gorge, secouant les muscles serrés de son visage, se répandant de ses yeux. Elle n'a pas la force ou le temps de soigner son large sourire nerveux.

Elle déglutit difficilement jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve à peine sa voix. « As-tu vraiment peur ? »

Il la regarde dans les yeux.

Il les prendra avec lui. Il y a de la force et de l'affection dans ceux-ci, et reconnaissance de la même chose en lui. Il ne peut qu'espérer qu'il le mérite.

_Magnifique. Tellement magnifique._

Il sourit. Un sourire tranquille – doux et chaud, et paisible. Il est empli de joie, et il le lui montre avec plus que ses simples mots. Il l'enveloppe avec.

Elle cligne des yeux, incapable de le saisir tout à fait. « Et à propos de la douleur ? » demande-t-elle, autant pour elle-même que pour lui.

Mais la douleur signifie seulement qu'il règle sa dette. C'est un petit prix à payer.

Il secoue la tête, incertain de pouvoir trouver les mots pour lui faire comprendre. Mais pour elle, il va essayer.

« Je veux brûler », dit-il d'une voix rauque, ne reconnaissant presque pas les émotions qui étouffent et font trembler sa voix.

_Tu dois brûler avant que tu ne guérisses. Il y a du plaisir dans la souffrance, parce qu'il peut y avoir de la souffrance dans le plaisir._

Elle sait exactement ce qu'il dit, et ce qu'il ne dit pas. Ça rend tout sauf impossible de ravaler la peur et le chagrin.

Sa beauté surpasse tout ce qu'elle a pu voir ou connaître dans ce monde. Une beauté véritable. Comment a-t-elle pu ne pas le voir auparavant ?

Elle se noie dans la vérité et la lumière de ses yeux. Ces yeux-là.

Ses pensées voyagent maintenant vers ce viking blond. Aux yeux comme le ciel et aux profondeurs qu'elle n'avait jamais imaginées. Elle voit juste jusqu'à quel point il tomberait. Elle sent la chair en train de brûler.

Et elle se demande si elle est déjà noyée.

Elle finit par se rendre. Libérées, les larmes secouent son corps et brûlent ses joues.

« Et bien, j'ai peur pour toi », s'écrie-t-elle.

Maintenant, finalement, il le voit. Il comprend.

« Une humaine avec moi à la fin ? » s'émerveille-t-il, regardant dans le firmament bleu profond qui s'est ouvert devant lui. « Et des larmes humaines. » Il ne les essuiera pas. Elles éclairent son chemin.

Il les laisse le retenir, alors qu'il respire dans l'aube, la souffrance, le plaisir. « Là-dedans, je vois Dieu. »

Elle lui a donné le plus beau cadeau qu'il y ait – pas d'acceptation, qui est belle-fille du faux et du mal ; pas d'amour, qui enveloppe les tranchants tailladés de la réalité avec la brume de l'acceptation aveugle ; pas de pardon ou de promesses de ce qui est, était ou sera – ce qu'il peut seulement donner lui-même.

Non. Elle lui a donné la compréhension.

Elle lui a donné ce qu'il était trop effrayé pour espérer. Non pas qu'il aurait seulement su comment le demander.

Elle lui a donné ce qui était au-delà de sa périphérie.

Elle lui a donné la vie.

Maintenant, ils peuvent tous les deux s'élever, tremblant et brillant, la vérité consumant la peur.

Ils comprennent.

Les flammes de purification les lèchent, alors qu'il se retourne pour rencontrer le soleil. Il marche dans le feu, et ils sont tous les deux libérés.

* * *

_Je m'excuse de ne pas avoir traduit le poème de E. E. Cummings… Je le trouve tellement beau comme il est ! Je suis persuadée qu'il perdrait de son charme si je le traduisais moi-même (après tout, je ne suis pas traductrice de métier…) et je n'ai pas trouvé de traduction française sur Internet. Pour ceux et celles qui ne parlent pas spécialement anglais et/ou qui le souhaiteraient, je serais néanmoins ravie de vous le traduire._

_J'espère de tout cœur que l'histoire vous a plue ! N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos commentaires, je les transfèrerai également à l'auteur._

_Un tout grand merci pour votre lecture !_

_Special thanks to __**pixiegiggles**__ !_


End file.
